


Scars Of A Torn Heart

by One2Love



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One2Love/pseuds/One2Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 2 lonely and broken souls meet? Will they find happiness with such dark pasts? Can an ex-slave and a vampire help each other when they both think themselves monsters? Will they find Love or will they force each other apart because of their past? A story of Pain, Love, Loss and Friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars Of A Torn Heart

**Author's Note:**

> The Cullens are in Australia when a new influenza out brake strikes. Carlisle asked Edward to help him with a patient that has been through so much in her life; and will change Edward forever. The trauma of slavery affected Isabella greatly but can Edward be able to help her, not only in her battle with the influenza but also the battle that goes on in her mind?
> 
> What will happen to the two lonely souls? Will they find happiness? Will they find Love? Or will they force each other apart because of their pasts?
> 
> And will they finally find their Happy Ending?
> 
> Stephanie Meyer owns all Twilight Saga Charters etc...

_On the surface I seem not so damaged,_

_My true scars lay deep within,_

_I keep it hidden from the eyes of the world,_

_For only you to see,_

_For it is you who will patch my wounds,_

_You who will piece back together my torn and broken heart,_

_You who will coat my scars with love_

_I have never known._

**Chapter 1: Decisions**

We had moved to Australia for a change of scenery seeing as we had lived so long in North America and Esme wanted to try something different so we ended up living in the mountains on the east coast. Rose, Emmet, Alice, Jasper and I had night classes at the university- I personally was studying medicine. Esme worked from home designing houses as she loved to do and Carlisle was working night shifts at the local hospital of a little town called Dungog when there was a new influenza outbreak. This new sickness seemed to spread like wild fire which was fairly common on this continent in the drier seasons. The similarities between this infection and the Spanish influenza seemed so closely related as they took the lives of so many.

We had been there for about three months from when the first of the outbreak come into serious effect. The hospital was receiving more and more people coming in with the symptoms. Carlisle tried his very best to help everyone but…it seemed in the beginning that there was really little to no hope for anyone that became infected- especially without a cure to even speak of at that moment in time.

Carlisle had even started researching at home when he was not able to be at the hospital or when he was not spending time with Esme. I would help in any why that I could with his research- knowing full well how each death that he could not prevent affected him.

I was in my bedroom reading _Wuthering Heights-_ though I knew the book word for word and was not practically fond of the book I found myself reading it anyway. I had just finished the sixth chapter as I heard Carlisle come up our drive way of our cottage style mansion in the Chichester state forest. The sun was rising up above the tree tops as the scent of the morning dew drifted through my open window from the lush green grass of the meadow and the sound of the bubbling little stream that flowed next to the meadow at the edge of the trees. The streams of sun light that flowed throw the window glittered off my cold marble skin always reminding me of what I am.

Carlisle came up the stairs to the second floor that had my room farthest down the hall- his thoughts surrounded a girl that was in the hospital. He came closer to the door and I looked to it expectantly and spoke, "Come in, Carlisle. Is there something you wanted?"

As Carlisle opened the door I saw he had a file in his hand. I searched his face as worry broke through his calm façade.

"Yes... I was wondering if you could help me with something- but you don't have to if you don't want to..." When he spoke his voice was unsure. I nodded for him to continue. "You see, one of the patients at the hospital... that has the new influenza is having a hard time fighting the virus- because it seems the while her body is fighting the influenza, her mind is fighting some other battle, and it's not letting her get better…" In his mind I see a memory of when she seemed to have had a nightmare and her face held fear and so much tortured agony. She looked so fragile, so delicate, her skin damp and paled with sickness as she cried out in anguish and torment.

I looked at Carlisle's distressed face and asked, "What happened to her?" My voice quivered lightly.

Carlisle swallowed hard before he spoke, "About four years ago she was kidnapped and sold as a slave. According to the report it seems that she became what is known as a War dancer-these war dancers are supposed to an untameable female slave like worriers but they are seen as myths- since to come one they would have had to go through tortures and very painful tests to see if they survived ...basically all don't even get though first few trials and as they go on they get harder. The last one is where- if they get that far- they usually die from blood loss when they mark her for the rest of her life...

"And she survived it all- the poor child," he said shaking his head looking off past me and into the forest surrounding the house, "she survived three and half years of being a slave and somehow she got out because the guard helped her escape- when they were going to sell her again- happened to be a father of a young girl she had saved from being killed and as repayment he set her free. She ran as fast as she could across the jungle were she was found by a small Australian army division that was on petrol of the area. They took her back to the army base, and took her home to Australia." He held the file up, "I have her medical file," he said as he handed the file to me.

Her file was thick- manly with what had been done from when she got back and the doctors' reports and pictures of her wounds. When I saw the things that they had done to the poor innocent girl I was horrified- but when I saw the image on her back I could not hold in a growl of disgrace. There was an image carved into the flesh of her back and gold poured into the wound to have the image stand out amongst all the other scars that littered her body. A design of swirls that surrounded an image of a lion...the entire design covered her back. The design would have been beautiful if on a canvas and not caved into the flesh of a child...

The file said her name was Isabella Marie Swan. She was seventeen years old- so she was fourteen when she was taken. The reports said that every bone in her body was broken at least once and that because of the extent of damage to her body she will never be able to have children. The reports say that she only went the therapist that they had assigned her once and she never spoke a word to the doctor- she manly kept to herself about what happened.

The file also had how she was doing with the influenza- and she was not doing well at all- she was definitely going downhill but she was still a fighter and when they thought that she wasn't going to make it she would still be there fighting the next day. But her condition was not in proving and it would just be a matter of time. She could get better, she was strong enough but whatever it is going on in her mind it's taking her down mentally and physically.

That's when I decided that I'd do everything I could to help her because she deserves a chance, a chance to have a happy life and that she can move on from the nightmare of being a slave to a heartless monster that dared to call himself her master.

Once I'd read though all of her file and closed it I held it in my hands though physically to a vampire it was light as a feather but to me its wait was a burden heaver then all others- that I was going to put on myself to help a child that had be through what I could not even dream of in my worst nightmares. When I look into her mind I know I won't like it but if I could use my gift to help the girl I would go through any amount of anguish that was to come to help her.

I looked up to Carlisle- my farther in every sense of the word that counted and saw the wisdom and over flowing compassion for others with understanding and love. He had a reverence for life and that's way he became a doctor because he wanted to help others in showing compassion though saving lives.

In his mind I saw my face and it had a look of great determination and consideration. His thoughts showed that ether way he would understand- because once I accepted the task there would be no going back. I looked back at the file that I held in my stone hands and I thought it over again before I spoke- making sure this is what I wanted to do, "I'll do it. I help her," I looked up to Carlisle, his eyes held concern and kindness.

"You know what may lie ahead of you if you except?" his voice full of concern.

"Yes and I will take whatever may come," My voice filled with determination.

"I'm proud of you Edward- it is a big burden that is going to be on your shoulders. But I think you can carry it," He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring pat.

I stood and became eye level with him as he gave me a fatherly hug. When we parted he said once again "I'm proud of you Edward." Then he went down stairs to talk with Esme.

I sat back on my couch and wondered if I was prepared for what was to come, but all I could think was to just do my best. I got up and headed down stairs. Jasper and Emmet were playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on the x box 360. When I came in Jasper was wining and Emmet was getting competitive as per usual. Emmet was getting angry because Jasper kept tweaking Emmett's emotions that he almost broke his controller...again. I just shook my head and sat down next to my crazy brothers. In the end Emmet gave up and complained that Jasper cheated by screwing with his emotions- he was basically having one of his Emmet tantrums and stomping his foot while Jasper sat back on the couch and tried yet failed to not laugh to hard and ended up rolling on the floor in laughter. After a while Emmet calmed down and went to look for Rose. Even I could not hold in my chuckles.

When Emmet left I grew silent- thinking on what I would be doing tomorrow night at the hospital. Jasper looked at me concerned ' _What is wrong? You're worried about something'_. He thought in his mind- tilting his head to the side in question.

I took an unneeded deep breath and stated "I'm going to the hospital tomorrow night. Carlisle needs my help with a special patient that's in his care."

_'How are they special?'_

'She went through a lot- more than anyone can suffer..." I closed my eyes and continued "she was a slave." Silence fell for a while. Jasper was deep in thought when I spoke "I'm going to hunt. Want to come with me?"

Jasper looked to me and shrugged "OK. Maybe we can see if we can take on some crocs," He said in his southern ascent with a devilish smile.

I called out to Carlisle and anyone listening, "Were going hunting, be back later," then we raced out of the house into the Australian country side.

The wind blew through my hair making it go into a mass of bronze disarray. I always felt better running when I was human, it made me forget my troubles- I remember that much. But being at vampire speed was exhilarating- to feel the mussels in your legs moving like the bet of a silent drum pushing faster and faster and still not getting tiered or sore...the freedom of it.

I breezed through the bush land seeing every stone, very moving leaf, every bird, animal and insect around me. I decided just to take down some big kangaroos; there not the nicest but not the worst thing I've tried but their a different taste.

I picked up their sent from further north and ran towards them. Three kangaroos were lapping up the water of a stream. I went into a crouch and leap at the biggest. He came down easily as I broke its neck and bit into his flesh as the warm red liquid filed my mouth, easing the burn in my throat but not quite satisfying it-never quite satisfying it. Drinking quickly I ran after the other two. Once I had taken my fill and cleaned up my mess I went to meet up with Jasper.

He was sitting up in a tree about a hundred meters back from a creek.

I quickly climbed the tree and sat next to him. He was carefully watching two crocodiles on the side of the creek.

"I'll take the one on the left and you'll take the one on the right," Jasper whispered, side glancing at me.

"Got it," I whispered back nodding.

We leaped from the tree to the ground and sped forward towards the crocs. They sensed us and got ready to attack. I leaped at the right croc as it snapped at me. We rolled along the ground as it tried to get the upper hand but it failed... miserably. I sunk my teeth into its neck and the blood of this cold blooded creature flowed in to my mouth and down my throat- by that time the crocodile had lost all its energy in the struggle.

When we had finished our hunt it was late morning the day after we had left. We ran back home and went to our rooms to get a shower- to get rid of the dirt and mud from our little match with the crocs and got changed.

When I went down stairs; Alice, Emmet, Rose and Esme were watching the news. Carlisle was reading a thick book while also listening to the TV. Emmet looked up from the TV to me. "Wrestle any crocs while you were away?"

"Yep, we both did."

Emmet looked back at the TV and thought glumly, ' _Wish I could have gone- but of course I had to play "Boy Barbie" with Alice and My Rosy'._ I fort back a snicker. When Alice and Rose wanted to do something they will find any away to have it happen and since Alice can see the future she'll 'see' if it will worked there's no stopping her when she gets excited- not even Jasper can calm her down.

When six pm came around Carlisle and I went to get ready to go to the hospital. We said our good-byes to everyone and I went into the kitchen to get my keys to my black Audi A7 Sport back Concept. It was mature yet with the adjustments that Rose and I made it was also youthful- just the way I liked it...

Carlisle went in his Mercedes and I followed behind him. When we got to the hospital I was slightly nerves but I pushed the feeling to the back of my mind and continued to follow Carlisle to sign in- Carlisle had arranged that I would be one the staff so I could go anywhere I needed to.

Miss Isabella Swan was in one of the inner rooms of the hospital. I pulled what I could from the minds around me about Isabella- she was in room 53A. Carlisle got different things for me so I wouldn't have to leave her as much.

We walked down a hall that had doors on both sides- some open, some not. I counted each door as we past it ...47A, 48, 49,50,51,52...53A. We stopped outside the door and I tried not to concentrate on what was behind this particular door.

Carlisle looked at me full of concern "Are you sure you want to do this?"

I looked to him in the eye, "Yes," I said nodding my voice filled with determination.

_'I hope your right Edward'_ he thought. He put his hand on the doorknob- turning it then letting it swing open.

There what I saw broke my un-beating, stone heart and would change me forever.

**Author's Note:**

> The link of the Trailer for this story can be seen at:
> 
>  
> 
> http://www.you tube.com/watch?v=cLvoSRWd-Rs
> 
> Thank you for reading! i hope you liked it... tell me what you think of it. Please! Review!  
> comments or questions... i would love to hear them.


End file.
